Mysterious Ending
by GleePairings
Summary: Santana moved to the Big Apple with Rachel and Kurt. A boy stepped on her toes, he was Brody. What will happen next? Brotana. PLease R&R.
1. Chapter 1

My fourth fanfic, couldn't believe it. This one is dedicated for Brody Weston and Santana Lopez (Brotana) or Dean Geyer and Naya Rivera. I don't know why people don't pair them, I mean, the both hot and talented. They're must be perfect to be together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I'm just a gleek.

Santana' POV

**Brody's POV**

Moving to New York…

Brit encouraged me to move to the Big Apple, it didn't mean that I prefer to be in Lima watching Brit making out with Sam. Now, that I'm over her, I guess I could open myself for another lover. Since Brit chose Sam over me, I think I've become straight again. Girl breaks my feelings more than a guy could do to me.

So, now here I was, on the subway, talking to… whoever you are. This big city is really crowded. The guy in front of me, keep giving me smirks, hate him. Can I have someone good looking who I can talk with?

"Ouch.." I was upset when a guy steps on my toes. "It hurts…" I groaned.

"I'm really sorry.." I heard a guy apologized.

I looked up to him. He's charming, with white skin and brunette hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, totally.. Next time, watch out with other's feet when you're walking." I murmured.

"Sure. I'm really really sorry." He said. "Can I sit next to you?" He asked.

"Yeah, you better sit here before you step on my toes again." I complained.

"Thank you. I'm Brody." He introduced himself.

"And.. It is my business because? Oh, wait, it's not my business." I said, looking back at my phone.

"So mean." I heard he whispered.  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked him.

"Nothing. So, you don't want to tell me your name?" He asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"Okay." He said.

"I'm not talking to stranger. Sorry." I said.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too. It's my stop, so, see you next time, pretty." He picked his bag from the ground and winked at me while he said it.

I looked at the board, then I realized that it's my stop too..

I've called Kurt last Monday to ask him if it's okay I'm moving in with him and Rachel, he said it would be cool. I checked their address, which I've saved on my phone. I picked my bags and got out of the train. I walked to the bus stop and headed to my new apartment.

New York! I couldn't believe that I would live in this big busy spectacular city! Look at those women, their clothes! Fancy! I bet you could even find them in neither Ohio nor Kentucky. In fact, Kentucky is even worse than my hometown.

Room number 16, 17, 18... Oh! There it is!

I found Kurt and Rachel's apartment then rang the bell.

"Wait a sec." I heard a boy's voice from inside. Wait, I think I knew that voice! But whose?

The door opened and there he is. That same perfect smile and brunette hair.

"Hey.. You're the girl on the train right? I'm sorry that I stepped on your toes." He recognized me.

I'm just standing there, surprised. "Um, I'm looking for Kurt and Rachel." I said.

"Is that Santana?" I heard Kurt calling my name.

"Kurt?" I asked back.

"Come in!" He shouted.

Brody was still staring at me... "What?" I asked him.

"You're beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." I blushed a little. "Now, If you excuse me, I want to meet my friends." I continued.

"Ow, sorry." He said. He moved himself from the entrance so I could step in. Kurt and Rachel's apartment is huge! The decoration is also great. I'm sure that Kurt did them, because Rachel has no sense of art when it comes to decorations.

"Santana!" I heard Rachel calling me. The next minutes she was hugging me so tight.

"Uhum… I think the food is starting to be burnt." Brody interrupted us.

"O God! Don't" Rachel ran to the kitchen.

I kept standing on my place and after several minutes, Kurt finally said, "Please, sit down. And I want to introduce you to our New York friend, Mr. Brody Weston. Brody, This is Santana Lopez."

"I've met him before." I said.

"So, you're Santana Lopez…" Brody started to saying something.

"How could you guys met?" Kurt asked us.

"Uhm.. He took the same train as me." I answered.

"Yeah. And I stepped on her toes." Brody added.

"And Santana did nothing to you? This Latina is dangerous. A really amazing slapper." I heard Kurt whispering to Brody.

"Kurt.." I shouted.

"I'm going to help Rachel for the meal.. Oops." He replied.

Kurt disappeared into the kitchen then there were only me and that Brody guy. He moved closer and sat next to me on the couch.

"A NYADA student too?" He asked.

"No. I didn't move here to study in some expensive, unbearable art school." I answered.

"Okay, you know what, this is awkward." I said.

"The lunch is ready…" Rachel was singing while carrying a big bowl of salad.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dinner is served!" Rachel announced. She put the salad on the table then walked towards me, then passed me. Wait, she passed me?! She walked to Brody and kissed his cheek.

What the hell?! Were they dating?

"I can't stay here for dinner. Sorry." He said to Rachel.

"Does he usually have dinner here?" I asked Kurt.

"He's Rachel's soon to be boyfriend." Kurt whipered to my ear.

Soon to be? Not her boyfriend yet. What was I feeling? Jealousy. I barely even knew him. Why would I be jealous if he's Rachel's boyfriend?

"That's bad. I still want to be with you." Rachel said to Brody.

"I would love to stay but I really can't. Enjoy your meal and good bye." Brody greeted me and Kurt. He took his bag, put it on his shoulder than went out of our apartment.

"Okay, dinner time!" Kurt excitedly said.

I walked to the empty chair,sat and took some food to my plate. "I never thought that you're a great cooker, Rach." I said.

"Ehm, it's me, who cooked the dinner, satan." Kurt replied.

"Oow,sorry. Always knew that Lady Hummel is a great cooker. But I never thought that he's a mean person too." I said.

"Let's just eat them..." Rachel said.

So we finished our meal in silence. After awhile, Kurt stood up and brought his plate to the sink. "I'm going to bed. Good night." He headed to his room and closed his curtains.

"Have he brushed his teeth?" Rachel asked me.

"I don't think so. Gonna remind him to." I replied. By that, I walked towards his room, opened his curtains and found Kurt was cuddling with a pillow-like thing.

"Eew, Kurt, what's that?" I asked him. Heard me yelled Rachel got up to see what happened.

"Geez! Could we have some privacy here? And don't look at him with 'it's disgusting' look. He's my boyfriend's arm, Bruce. And Bruce is private, that means that you can't borrow or take him from me." Kurt explained.

"I just want to remind you that you haven't brush your teeth." I said.

"Well, thank you Santana. So can you both get out now? I really need my sleeping time." Kurt said.

"Okay." Rachel replied then she dragged me out from Kurt's room with her.

"So, I'm going to my bed, good night Rach." I greeted her.

"Wait a sec, a word." She stopped me.

"What?" I asked her.

"I know that you love to flirting with boys, especially hot boys.." Rachel started.

"Truth." I cut her sentence.

"But I have to warn you this. Brody is mine. Don't take him from me. Is it clear?" Rachel said.

"Totally, he's your boy and I shouldn't flirt with him. Right? Now, if you excuse me, I would like to sleep." I replied.

"Great. Good night." Rachel greeted me back.

What's so special about this Brody guy? I mean he's hot but that donkey face. Just isn't my type. Then I fell asleep until the next morning.


End file.
